


Answers to Questions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Invisibility Cloak, Jealous Ron Weasley, Romance, Spying, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: During Fifth Year, Ron and Harry notice Hermione is spending a lot of time in the library, but what is it she's really doing? Well, Ron's determined to find out, despite Harry's warnings. The question is, will he like what he sees?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Answers to Questions**

"Ron, we shouldn't be doing this," Harry whispered, following Ron upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

Ron stopped halfway up the stairs, and with a sigh, turned to face Harry. "You don't have to come, but I'm going, whether you want me to or not."

Harry grimaced. "But we should respect Hermione's privacy! She told us that she was going to the library and I believe her."

"Well, I don't," Ron argued back. "There's no way she keeps sneaking off to the library!"

"Of course there is! She's Hermione, isn't she?"

Ron simply shook his head. "I'm taking the cloak and I'm following her." He had made up his mind. He didn't believe Hermione was really spending all that much time in the library. She was up to something, and he would find out.

Harry sighed in defeat. "Well, if you're taking the cloak, I'm coming too."

"Brilliant!" Ron said with a grin, dashing up the stairs to grab the cloak.

He reappeared moments later and the two of them went back to the Common Room just in time to see Hermione exit the portrait hole.

"Come on," Ron said, the two of them walking towards the halls. Luckily, no one noticed them.

"Let's put on the cloak," Harry said, looking around nervously. He didn't really want to get caught spying on his best friend.

Ron swung the cloak over them, but in the years they had grown, so their feet now showed. It was dark, so hopefully no one would notice, especially Umbridge. They'd be in a lot of trouble if she noticed them.

The two of them followed Hermione right into the library, to their surprise.

"See?" Harry whispered. "She's only going to the library."

Ron shook his head. He knew it was more. "Come on, I still want to follow her."

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"Because I just am, okay? Now move it, or else we'll lose her."

The two of them shuffled along, following Hermione into a secluded area of the library. Harry didn't even realise there was this special location here, but that was probably due to the fact that he barely went to the library.

"Hermione!" a male voice called out.

Harry and Ron practically tripped over each other in their eagerness to find out who that was. Once they rounded the corner, their jaws practically dropped when they saw Roger Davies sitting at a table, his sleeves rolled up. He grinned at Hermione.

"Hello, Roger," she said softly, approaching him and taking a seat next to him.

"It was getting rather late, so I wasn't sure if I'd see you at all today," he said, gently reaching down to brush a few curls out of Hermione's face.

Harry's jaw practically dropped. Davies was one of the best looking Seventh Years around… what was he doing with Hermione?

And Harry was sure Ron had a stroke moments later when Roger gave Hermione a kiss.

She blushed, batting her eyelashes at him.

Harry cringed in disgust. Hermione wasn't like this, was she? The type of girl to have a secret boyfriend? One who was a few years older than her? She was acting like Lavender or Parvati, not the Hermione he knew. He was shocked.

"So shall we carry on with our discussion of wandless magic?" Roger asked after the two of them exchanged a few more kisses.

Hermione nodded eagerly, her hand now resting on Roger's knee.

Before they saw anymore, Harry tugged Ron away. Ron had become unusually quiet, and Harry suspected his friend was now feeling rather jealous. It always seemed that Ron was too late.

"You were the one who wanted to spy on her," Harry reminded him sadly.

Ron didn't reply.

With a sigh, the two of them walked back to the Common Room. _Hopefully, Ron learned his lesson this time_ , Harry thought.


End file.
